markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's is a point & click Indie Horror game created by Scott Cawthon and was declared the scariest game Markiplier has played. The game has grown into massive popularity, and now has a sequel, which was confirmed for release in 2015 but got released in November 2014 due to popular demand. Story The true story behind Five Nights at Freddy's is very vague to say the least. It is shrouded in mystery and it'd be up to the fans of the game to find out what is really going on. What is known however is that a famous pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been popular for many years until an incident known as the Bite of '87 where an animatronic had bit someone, causing them to lose their frontal lobe in order to survive. The place's popularity began to drop and got worse when five children mysteriously went missing and were presumably murdered as the animatronics were reported to have blood and mucus oozing out of the animatronics' mouths and eyes. By the time the game takes place, the pizzeria is on the verge of closing and is said to be shut down by the years end although it is unknown when it was confirmed and the establishment reopens in the sequel. In the sequel it is then revealed that a new animatronic known as The Puppet is the real true mastermind behind the story and murdered five kiddies and that Freddy had tried to stop him (supposedly) Gameplay In the game, the player stays in the Security Office and monitors the animatronics. They soon start getting up and start to wander around the place attempting to catch and kill the player. They see Mike as an animatronic without a costume on and try to stuff him in a Freddy Fazbear suit and is shown in the Game Over screen. The player must protect him/herself by monitoring all cameras and checking the office doors. You must constantly check the lights and close the doors only when necessary in order to conserve power which can run out fast if not used properly. You must do all of this and survive for Five nights until you reach the end and unlock the surprise Sixth and Seventh night (7th being the Custom Night). In FNaF2 you get a Freddy Mask and you can use it to make sure enemies don't kill you. Enemies The animatronics are the real main threat in the game as they attempt to stuff you in a suit, but it'll kill you as a result of metallic gears and wires. There is a total of five animatronics and each of them is a different animal. Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of the game and the leader of the animatronics. He is the lead singer and mascot for the restaurant of the same name. He is one of the most dangerous enemies as he can attack and kill the player if the doors are not closed when he's nearby or closed at the wrong time as Markiplier was caught by Freddy even when he shut both doors. He attempts to stuff Mike in another suit just like himself. In the sequel there are two Freddy's and one is more smooth looking. Chica Chica, often called Ducky by Markiplier, is one of the other animatronics and is the backup singer of the band. She will stalk the player outside the office and wait for him/her to drain more energy in order to attack Mike quicker and goes down the right door. She is the only known female animatronic. it is speculated whether this animatronic is a chicken or a duck, although most people assume it is a chicken because of the name. Bonnie the Bunny Often referred to by Mark as Bunbun, Bonnie is the lead guitarist of the group and is a frequent visitor of the player. Bonnie is more aggressive than the others and goes after the player more often than any of the others and goes down the left door. Despite the name, Bonnie is male. Foxy the Fox Foxy (known as "Pirate cove man" by Mark) is the most dangerous of them all and is the most popular out of all the animatronics. Foxy is different for its unique approach to the player, as Foxy will wait behind the curtain of pirate cove and will keep moving the longer the player ignores him. When he can, Foxy will then sprint down towards the Office giving the player only a few seconds to close the doors and stop him. Many theorize that Foxy is responsible for the Bite of '87 for his broken jaw, sharp teeth, and overall horrible condition. It is unknown what position he had prior to being deactivated. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In FNAF 2, there are brand new animatronics Toy Freddy Toy Freddy is basically new Freddy in a more "kid friendly" form. He appears to have a new black tophat and buttons with a new bowtie. he appears in a pixelated form in the minigames. Golden Freddy The most mysterious of them all is the infamous Golden Freddy. He is the golden version of Freddy and only appears when the player looks at a hallway poster in the West Hall Camera when it changes to Golden Freddy. He will crash your game if not dealt with quickly and will disappear if he is. No one even knows whether he's real or just a hallucination by the player, but he has quickly gained attention for his mysterious role he plays in the game. Many theorize that Golden Freddy hides in the Kitchen since its never seen in the game and only audio is heard. It is also theorized that the phone guy (the person who leaves recorded messages for the player in nights 1-4) may have been stuffed into the Golden Freddy because of the sounds that you hear in the night 4 recorded message and also because of flashing text on the screen saying "it's me" whenever Golden Freddy shows up. 536.png 528.png Chica.png 527.png GoldFreddy.png Sequel The sequel to the game has recently been released. It features both the old animatronics and brand new ones as well. There are 11 animatronics in total (including Golden Freddy) and so far to Markiplier, the game has been increasingly diffulcult over time with him dying twice on the first night. The new animatronics include: BB (Balloon Boy) The Puppet (which you stop by winding up a music box), the Mangle and new "toy" versions of Bonny, Chica and Freddie. There is also these little "death minigames" where the player plays as an Atari-era character and does a series of tasks such as "Give Life" to kiddies as the Puppet. These minigames might secretly be connected to the story and contain even more clues. Trivia * Mark tends to be very spastic while playing either game. * Mark has said several times that FNAF and FNAF 2 are the scariest games he has ever played. * Mark often gives nicknames to the animatronics. * Markiplier recently discovered that FNAF 2 is a prequel in part 6 of the game. Videos Category:Horror Category:Games